runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sojourns End
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Airblade86 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 17:44, 13 October 2009 Re: Help To create a clan, you need a clan page. Choose a name for your Clan. Then, create a page by going RuneScape Clans Wiki and create a page there. Remember to put "Clan:" namespace in front of your clan name. Next, just edit away. Add relevant info about your clan. Some good examples are: Clan:BZPChat Clan:Masors --Sbstransit 02:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Have we met? i see you want to meet/speak to me, well i must ask your clans name/your username also i am inrested why you want to ally with me--The Elder 15:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) also your vid is good, by any chance are you a person i have met on world 141 i seem to recoginise you.--The Elder 15:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) actully im not too sure your the guy who wanted to speak with me so dont mind those messages if you arent--The Elder 15:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Um confused about you... Questers has no intention of taking down kaiser blade or allying with them. Also could you give me the name of your clan. I cant do much if I dont even know who you are. 11:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Um confused about you... LOL! so many RE:'s I will consult the other generals and get back to you on that. 14:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) We accept We accept your proposal for alliance Sorry for the delay. 08:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Army of Saradomin Me and zerouh are over this but if you want to fight then do so. I dont care if your the number 1 clan in the game I'll fight untill I die. I said if you stopped talking smack then I would too, but you insist to talk about my clan as if it were nothing. I will not respond to your comments but take notice that you will have a harder time to bring us down than you think. So if I'm good at talking " **** " then you must be an expert at it because all you do is talk. Shut up and prove yourself on the battlefield. Talk Hello, Sojourns End. As one of the military strategists of ZT, I wish to talk about the war with farcrusader with you ingame to help organize our forces. Please add Malakii Nyx and Rage Nyx. I may be using one of those accounts, please contact me. Exo Malakai Zrium Ive pulled out of the triumvirate since all that seems to be happening is disputes between the triumvirate and other clans. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 18:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Uh.. Dude can you not read? I said I was neutral so why you talking about fighting me. You know you people from the Triumvirate go nerd rage at any little comment I say towards you. Guess what? I've done the same to the other side. Its a game. I don't need to take it as seriously as some of you do. 06:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also you failed to read again that King Aeraes quit because he was tired of all the war and would be able to fight the Triumvirate not that hes afraid to fight you. 07:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been warned?! Dude this is a wiki. You don't warn people. Seriously relax and go play basketball cuz you need some fresh air and a reality check. And I was neutral until losers such as yourself would just rant and go nerd rage on me. I'm tired of this bs. You don't know the definition of neutral. Goodbye. I have no time for such ridiculous comments on my talk page. Actually your comments were very harsh compared to what I said for you. ZT has tried many times to avoid fights against AoS and don't compare me to clans I never have been in. I'm warning you this time. This is not the place to not only insult me but others. 22:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm willing to fight You pompous fool, you're just trying to get out of war. We know lots about you. Here is what we know: 1. Your triumvirate is a failing union. People are quitting every day. 2. It's probably made up of Level 3 Noobs like Zerouh. 3. Your leader won't even fight in his own clan's battle. 4. You're scared of us, so you're trying to make threats to keep yourselves out of war. It's not working. So how about you SHUT UP, gather your troops, and meet us on the battlefield? We'll be there with: AoS, Deja Vu, and my clan. You probably won't show up at all, just like the cowering rat you are. Farcrusader 23:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Last Chance Um I was my old clan was one of the first in the Triumvirate and guess what? Zerouh didn't even assist us in times of trouble. Maybe he did for you but not me. I make the decisions. You stay away. Don't ever threaten me again. I'm blocking you for the moment due to you poor edits. Also do not backtalk about Aeraes. If your good at war you shouldn't be backtalking as you have nothing to be scared of. Backtalk is weak. 01:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC)